


Introducing, Lady Winchester

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester's finally get a canine companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducing, Lady Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> Randomly written in a day

Lady showed up on a drizzly Tuesday morning and never left. 

Dean was working outside under the impala when she claimed him. By drooling on his ankle and eating the last half of the sandwich Sam had made him.

Dogs had never been Dean's thing. He'd never longed for one the way his brother had all his life, but Lady just slipped into his world like an old friend and after a few attempts of shooing her away, Dean just accepted the fact that they had a dog now.

At first, Sam was ecstatic, practically buzzing around the bunker, glowing like a big giant lightbulb. 

It didn't take long to wear off.

See, Lady had chosen her master and it was not Sam. She followed Dean everywhere, close to his heels wherever he went, listening to Dean's halfhearted commands and obeying without any resistance. Dean didn't really notice how much she trailed him, stumbling out of bed and walking to the kitchen, sleepily kissing the back of Sam's neck and making coffee, seemingly unaware of the furry shadow behind his leg.

Sam couldn't deny that it irritated him, but after a few days (weeks) of internally (externally) pouting, he decided to win Lady over. He bought balls and treats, tried to play with her and pet her, he even thought she might like to go for a run with him in the mornings, but no, it was all about Dean.

Not that Sam blamed her. It's not like he didn't feel the same way about Dean. He was just a bit jealous.

One night, Sam threw what Dean liked to describe as "a hissy fit". Sam doesn't agree. His reaction was maybe a little over the top, but there was definitely no hissing or fitting involved.

On his way back from the bathroom, Sam had heard music coming from Dean's room. Since... well since Dean got back, he'd started listening to his records more, and Sam thought it was a way for him to forget about the demon and remember who Dean is. A good step in Sam's opinion. Dean was struggling, but he wasn't closing himself off like he used to. They'd even started sharing a room again, which gave them both incredible comfort.

Sam stepped into the room. Dean was lying on his back with his eyes closed, with Lady tucked up under his arm.

"She's not sleeping in our bed, Dean."

Dean blinked, slowly focusing on Sam. He looked down at Lady and smiled at her and Sam grit his teeth.

"Dean, you know what, I'm gonna sleep in my room tonight."

He turned around to leave, feeling stupid and annoyed at himself.

"Sam, wait," Dean said, sitting up in bed and scratching Lady behind her ear. "She's not sleeping in here. We were just relaxing, dude."

Lady whined as if she understood Dean's words, and Sam heard Dean kiss her, probably on the little white dot on the top of her head.

"Doesn't matter," Sam mumbled. "She can. I'm tired and I'm going to bed."

He left after that, not bothering to wait to hear anything else Dean might say, striding to his room and wondering why he was acting like a kid. He got in bed and buried his face in the pillow.

After ten minutes, Sam heard his door open, and the warm weight of his brother sliding under the covers next to him.

They lay together for a while, and Sam counted Dean's breaths, fingers tracing the bones in Dean's wrist.

"I'm missing something, right? What was that back there?"

Sam shrugged and bit his lip.

"I thought you liked dogs, Sammy."

Sam sighed and turned in Dean's arms.

"I do. I love dogs."

"I don't get it then."

"Lady doesn't like me, Dean. I've tried to get her to like me but... She just doesn't."

"Course she does," Dean said, running his fingers over Sam's forehead and into his hair.

"No, she doesn't. I've tried, but she's only got eyes for you."

"Well..." Dean smirked and kissed Sam's cheek quickly. 

"I love that she loves you, Dean. She's good for you. I just... I've always wanted a dog and... I dunno, I just wish she'd go for a ball when I throw it or want to go on a walk with me or something."

"I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't notice..."

"No, don't say that, Dean. You've got nothing to be sorry for. It's me, I'm just being stupid, ok? Can we just sleep? I'm tired."

Dean sighed, obviously wanting to get sam to keep talking, but then he nodded and pulled his brother close. Sam closed his eyes and promised himself that he wouldn't let it bother him anymore.

Over the next few weeks, nothing much happened. Dean didn't mention the conversation again and Sam didn't either. Lady followed Dean around as usual. Dean did stop letting her in his room at night though, mumbling something about dog hair on his mattress, but that only made Sam feel worse about the whole thing. He didn't want Dean to push Lady away. 

Over dinner one night, Sam noticed that Lady wasn't in her usual spot, curled up on Dean's feet.

"Where is she?" Sam asked, reaching for the pepper.

"Hm?"

"Dean, where's Lady?"

Dean shrugged, but Sam could see he was avoiding looking at him.

"What have you done?"

"I found her a family. Dropped her off this morning."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "What!"

"It wasn't good for her here anyway," Dean replied, still not looking at Sam. "When we get back on the road she wouldn't have anyone to look after her. It's for the best."

"Dean, we have to get her back! You can't just... Oh god, if you've done this because of what I said I'm seriously going to kill you."

"No, it wasn't cause of that. She deserved a proper home."

"She has a home here, Dean! I can't believe you've done this." Sam stood up abruptly, his chair scraping across the floor. "This is all my fault."

"Sam, sit down and finish your dinner. It's done now so forget it."

"We're going to get her. Where did you take her?"

"I said forget it, Sam."

"Dean, this is not what I wanted. She needs you."

Dean's jaw twitched. "She's got a family. She's fine, ok. Please, stop talking about it."

Sam couldn't do anything but stare as Dean finished his meal and then disappeared to his room. Sam scrubbed a hand over his eyes. How had this happened?

There had to be something he could do?

There had to be an address somewhere.

Sam checked the Impala first, but had no luck. Next, he checked Dean's jacket, hoping for a scrap of paper, but again no luck. It had to be in Dean's phone.

He'd have to be quick. Dean would wake up as soon as Sam went in so he would have to grab the phone and run for it.

He walked quickly to Dean's room and didn't hesitate, he just walked in, snatched Dean's phone and walked out again. 

Sam was in the Impala before Dean had even realised he'd gone.

After about half a mile of driving, Sam stopped to go through Dean's phone. There were plenty of numbers that Sam didn't recognise, but no clue as to which could be where Dean had taken Lady. He checked the messages next, but Dean must have deleted any correspondence from the family.

"Damn it, Dean," Sam growled, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. 

He had to get Lady back. Had to make this right.

Sam opened up the last page on the Internet browser on the phone and tapped on the address bar, bringing up all the sites Dean had viewed recently. Rolling his eyes at the porn sites, Sam scrolled through. Nothing.

"Wait a minute," Sam said to himself, touching one site that looked promising. He smiled briefly when it loaded. A re-homing site. Sam searched until he found the advert Dean placed, dated two weeks ago he noticed, just after Sam had stormed out of their room. 

He had to log in to the site to access Dean's messages, but that wasn't hard, and soon enough he had the address. It wasn't a long way from the bunker and Sam figured that Dean hadn't wanted to stress Lady out.

The house looked nice. Sam parked up outside and walked to the door, knocking twice and waiting, palms sweating.

A man answered the door and Sam did his best to smile and not look too desperate.

"Hi, I'm really sorry to bother you. My name's Sam, Sam Winchester, uh, my brother Dean brought his dog here. I'm really sorry but there's been a mistake."

The man at the door frowned so Sam carried on.

"My brothers been sick. I almost lost him, not too long ago, and he's, well he's not exactly himself right now. He's getting better though and a huge part of that has been because of Lady. They have a bond, Mr Peters, and he needs her. He needs her back."

"It's Dylan," the man said. "Why don't you come in, Sam. I'll go get my wife."

Sam nodded and stepped into the house. After a few minutes, Dylan and his wife appeared again followed by a very excited, very happy Lady. She trotted over to Sam and jumped up at his leg, wagging her tail and panting.

"Well, she certainly knows you," Mrs Peters said, smiling.

Sam was a little shocked by Lady's reaction, but he didn't think twice about crouching down and giving her a big fuss, laughing when she licked his face.

"Hey," Sam smiled. "Who's a good girl."

"Dylan tells me Dean is sick? We had no idea. He didn't mention it."

Standing up, Sam nodded, thinking back to when Dean's eyes were black and not green. It still hurts to think about it.

"No, he wouldn't say anything, Mrs Peters."

"Ruth, please," she said, smiling kindly at Sam.

"He doesn't like being seen as weak. It's been a bad time, for both of us, but we're getting there. Lady came to us at just the right time. I didn't realise how much she helped Dean until I saw the look on his face when he told me that she'd gone."

The Roberts' exchanged a glance and then gestured for Sam to go into the living room to sit down. Sam braced himself for their rejection.

"We're not judgemental people, Sam. It's pretty obvious that you and Dean, well, that you have strong feelings for each other. He said your name a few times when he dropped Lady off this morning," Ruth said.

"I, uh..."

"It's really ok," Dylan confirmed. "No need to feel anxious about it."

Sam reached down to stroke Lady's head. He hadn't planned on this, but if he needed to use his relationship with Dean to get Lady back he was going to.

"People aren't always as understanding," he said. "Look, I know it's a lot to ask, but Dean arranged this without telling me. He'd got it into his head that I didn't want a dog, but as you can see, I love her as much as he does. Please, I can't leave without her."

The Peters didn't make a fuss and Sam was on his way back to the bunker fifteen minutes later, Lady curled up on the seat next to him.

When they got back to the bunker, Dean was sitting outside, waiting. Lady barked and bounded over to him, jumping on his lap and licking him the same way she's licked Sam at the Peters house.

Sam watched them from the car for a minute. Saw how gentle Dean was with her, how he touched her fur and bopped her nose with the tip of his finger, apologising even though she wouldn't understand. He watched the pure untarnished love between them and couldn't believe he'd been jealous of it. Yes, he'd always wanted a dog of his own, but seeing Dean with something good in his life for once was so much better than that. So much better.

When he finally went over to Dean, he bent down and kissed his temple. They didn't need to talk about it yet. Everything was back to how it should be. Sam went inside and lay down on Dean's bed, falling asleep with his hand under the pillow.

Sometime later, Sam woke up with Dean pressed against him, his hand moving between Sam's legs.

"You awake, Sammy?" Dean kissed the hollow of Sam's neck, running his tongue over his sleep warm skin.

"Mm, I am now."

Dean rolled on top of Sam, straddling his waist and rolling his hips. Sam gasped, tilting his head back and pushing his hips up to meet Dean's.

"Gonna keep you up all night, baby boy," Dean whispered, working Sam's boxers down and wrapping his hand around his cock. 

Sam hissed when Dean's other hand teased at his rim with two blunt fingers.

"Fuck me, Dean."

They hadn't been together like that since before Dean was turned into... that thing. Sam wasn't sure if Dean was in the right state of mind to start again, but by the way Dean was kissing him and fishing around in a drawer for lube, Sam figured that he was now.

"Gonna fuck you, Sam. Nice and slow like you want it. That what you want, baby?"

Sam couldn't breath, couldn't think, not with Dean teasing his insides and sucking on his tongue like he was starving.

He pulled Dean down on top of him so that their chests were tight together, rapid heartbeats finding each other in the dark. Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist and moaned when Dean removed his fingers from his ass.

They kept kissing as Dean pushed inside, inch by inch until his balls were drawn up tight to Sam's skin.

"Feel so good, Sammy, god you feel so damn good."

"Missed you," Sam said, his eyes rolling back when Dean pulled out of him and then slid right back in, the ridge of his cock head grinding over Sam's asshole making them both shudder with pleasure. "Missed this."

"I know," Dean replied, snaking his hands under Sam's shoulders for a better grip. "I'm sorry, fuck, I'm so sorry."

Sam shook his head. Not now. He just wanted them to be together now. No regrets about the past.

He shut Dean up with another kiss, running his hands down Dean's back to grip his ass, bringing them closer together.

"Ah, yeah, Sam," Dean moaned, biting Sam's neck when Sam clenched around him.

"Make me come, Dean. Need to...ah, please, Dean. Dean."

Sam held on tight as Dean thrust into him harder, the bed frame pounding against the wall.

Dean took Sam's cock in his hand again and squeezed, his thumb pushing into the slit.

"Oh fuck!" Sam cried out and came, pulsing out white strands onto Dean's fist. "Dean, fuck yes."

He rubbed Dean's back, his ass, his face, feeling every part of him as he thrust deeper and harder, rutting wildly as he chased his own orgasm.

Dean called Sam's name, hips stilling as he came, his back arched like a bow. He looked so beautiful that Sam felt tears prickle his eyes.

They fall asleep tangled together.

In the morning, Dean dragged Sam into the shower and sucked him off. Sam grumbled when Dean came on his shins, complaining when it dripped in between his toes.

"It's got to have some moisturising quality," Dean said, wiping his mouth and licking the taste of Sam off his lips.

They're just crawling back into bed when Sam tugged on Dean's hand, turning him so that he could get his arms around his brother.

"I'm sorry for acting so dumb and jealous about Lady. It was stupid. But I never wanted you to get rid of her."

"I didn't want you to be unhappy, Sammy. I remember how sad you were when we were kids and dad kept telling you no when you'd ask for a dog. I felt like, I dunno, like I was rubbing your face in it once I knew that you were feeling bad about how she is with me."

"Dean, Lady loves you and I'm totally fine with her not being so affectionate with me. I just want you to be happy. Now, go and get her in here."

"Yeah?" Dean pulled away so he could look at Sam, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

Dean kissed Sam quickly on the lips and then went to the door, whistling sharply. After a second, the clattering of nails on the tile floors got louder and louder until Lady bounded into the room, sitting at Dean's feet and looking up at him.

Sam crawled into bed, shaking his head fondly.

"At least she's not mad at you," he said, and at the sound of his voice, Lady turned her head, barked, and then pounced on the bed, pawing at Sam and licking at his face.

Dean got into bed next to Sam and settled down on the pillow.

"See, she loves you as much as me. You rescued her and brought her home to me. If that was all it took I'd have tied her to one of the trees out back and let you go get her. Would have saved us all this mess."

Sam chuckled, wriggling away when Lady tried to clean his ears. She lay down between them and fell asleep, Dean's hand and Sam's hand on her back.

"She's still not sleeping in here with us, Dean," Sam said, closing his eyes and joining their hands together, fur mingling between their fingers.

"Whatever you say, Sammy."


End file.
